tpth7fandomcom-20200213-history
X and Y 271
X and Y 271 is an extreme song by TP-TH-7 under Boss Rush and Speedy series. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida Having another song for the future is the great idea! We decided to work on more songs together. If this is the only case, I know Miles Clayton has been putting much effort for us over his songs, but the futuristic tunes are awesome! I know the graphic looks familiar as what I see, especially the look of my idol Yuichi Asami! Hey by the way, the number we choose came from the level on Bejeweled Stars, calling Explosive Personality, which had too much hypercube moments! I made this after we arranged Hypercube. Tomiko Kai If it was another futuristic song, Tsukiko Uchida is really good at coming up with announcements. The BPM and the song title match, but the changes of BPM don't! Yuri Moto Be careful when stepping on harder difficulties! They get riled up like over that other song! Charts Gallery X and Y 271.png|Banner X and Y 271-bg.png|Background X and Y 271 BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * X and Y 271's background and jacket is very future-like, with the followings from L to R: Ryutaro Nakahara (leaving the scene), Kosuke Saito (scare and shock), Sota Fujimori (cameraman), Yuichi Asami (alien-like creature), Naoki Maeda (cameraman), Osamu Migitera (anger) and Shoichiro Hirata (blank stare). * X and Y 271's charts rate the same as ハードな仕事のもう一つ. It means X and Y 271 is a boss song. ** Also, it is part of futuristic boss pairs, alongside with Triple-Double-Quart, All It Matters, Makes It Worth, Vampire of the Future, World of Tomorrow, and INEXPERIENCED. * The song changes down to 100 BPM in the middle of a song, and then goes to 200 BPM next. After that, it goes to 135.5 BPM (which rounds to 136 BPM) before coming back to 271 BPM. It has two stops towards the end of the song. * X and Y 271's number came from one of the levels on Bejeweled Stars with the highest chance of getting hypercube and darksphere, but it was made after arranging their boss remix Hypercube. That's what Tsukiko said. * X and Y 271's CHALLENGE chart has 75 jumps and 13 freeze arrows, which are the same as other songs, including Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ and Elastic Wings. * The EXPERT and CHALLENGE charts are far more difficult to pass over with this song. It has insanity case of jumps and freeze arrows, especially on 100-200 BPM section. * X and Y 271's maximum BPM is 11 BPM higher than Experiment Failures. * The Party Fellas' real name is mentioned in Tsukiko Uchida's interview of this song. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 5 Category:Light Level 6 Category:Difficult Level 10 Category:Expert Level 18 Category:Challenge Level 20 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Shoichiro Hirata Category:Songs with Osamu Migitera Category:Songs with Ryutaro Nakahara Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:3 Sharps Category:Futuristic Boss Pairs Category:271 BPM Category:100 BPM Category:200 BPM Category:136 BPM Category:2 Stops